A truth a friend
by DoomandGloomProductions
Summary: Im bad at sumaries but Zim finds out the truth but what hapens when he returns one year later for the festival of tallests.A chatroom fic in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey its me crazy and you are probably wondering why I deleted my IZ story well STFU I just got a great idea for the story so im re-writing it. In a way... **

''Hello my Tallest how have my leaders been?''The small alien known only as the all mighty Zim asked his leaders the tallest. You see every day Zim would call them giving his report. Why? Because that was his mission gather information on the planet and then destroy it... at least that's what he thinks.

''Fine Zim now lets just hear it.''Tallest Red gestured for him to start he knew this was going to be long but just how long he never knew. That little nuisance was always taking way to much of his and Pur's would think that banishing him (also known as fake mission XD) would rid them of this personal demon BUT NOOOO!

''Ahh I see you are eager to hear my brilliant you see it starts of with...''He trailed of they were used by now but after three hour's Purple snapped.

''SHUT UP YOU LITTLE DEFECT!''At this Zim stopped talking. What did they just say was he a defect his antenna must be playing trick's on him.

''M-m-my tallest...''Zim was cut of by Red speaking this time.

''No Zim we've had it with this!You not an invader!''These word struck Zim in his little black heart like a fiery arrow through an apple. The point burning and stabbing him like he'd never felt anything like it before.

''There must b-be some mi-s-st-take!Please m-my t-tallest.''He begged on his knees hoping this was just some kind of cruel joke on behalf of the Tallest.

''No Zim you mission was a lie your banished. We hate you all of Irk hates you!''Red said a smirk forming across his how he'd waited for this day.

''Yeah so don't call us!''Purple said ending the transmission. On the other end a Heart broken Zim was staring at the screen.

***on the massive***

''Did you see his face?''Red almost screamed his and Purple's laughter filling the hole ship they were now showing this on national Irken TV the whole planet was laughing they're asses off.

''That was price-less!Wanna see what hes doing now?''Purple asked pushing some buttons.

''Sure man activate the basses hidden cam.''You see when they needed a quick laugh they wold watch Zim's stupid they turned on the cam Zim was just standing there and all of a sudden Zim smashed his fist in some machinery.

''Son of a bitch!''He continued hitting the poor machine yelling out some very colorful word's the Tallest had no idea what meant.''I was loyal and for what?Fuck Irk who cares im on my own always when things are best my life turn's into a living I KNOW YOUR WATCHING!''He yelled smashing his spider leg into the the heck did he now were it was.

''Did that scare you?''Purple asked hugging his friend just nodded!''A little.''

**That's it foe chapter one. :) did you like's it BTW if a k is missing somewhere sorry my keyboard is a bitch! No flames im sensitive. :`O**


	2. Chapter 2

**What can I say im fueled by fan girl juice. Spread the juice JUICE!**

Zim's Point Of View

It's been ten wretched Earth years that ads up to around one Irken year of being confined to this filthy planet not that I minded all that see it turns out I grew taller A LOT taller I not sure how but it helped me fit in. I'm now in my second year of coladge (sorry I watched mega-mind he meant college).The Dib still doesn't trust me and seeing as his dad owns this place well were in all the same am I doing now you ask?Just sitting in my room witch I once again shared with stupid stink monkey I haven't tried to take over this damn planet in ten years. Anyway I was sitting in my room when the communicator on my PAK started ringing.I answered only to be greted by the ugly mugs of Red and Purple.(note they can only see Zim's face so they don't know he is tall)

''What do you want?''I asked anger in my voice I never forgave them for everything they had done to Irken's knew how to keep a grudge take Tak for instance.

''Well as much as we don't want you have to attend the festival of the Tallest to honor our past tallest and us of course!''Red finished with a pained scowl why if he were here id punch him in the face.

''Honor you?''I raised a eyebrow as you humans call they really expect me to honor them ok I still had to go because of tallest Miuki and Spork but I like screwing around with them.

''Watch it defect!''He said getting slightly annoyed.

''Chill Red!I will be there don't worry.''I said with this Red's face was changing color. I decided to hang up.

***Zim's room normal POV***

''Hey Zim!Wha~ what are you doing?I knew you try and take over this planet again!''Dib said getting ready to pounce Zim.

''Calm down Dib-monkey im simply leaving for a few day's''Zim said looking down at his age Dib was a little short I think around 5'7 while Zim was 6' Zim had to look down at Dib this was very embarrassing.

''Leaving where?''Dib asked.

''Irk its the festival of the tallest and even Zim has to attend.''Zim said leaving the room.

''Oh well better not be up to something.''Dib warned once again in a defensive position.

''I won't and you head is huge!''Zim teased as he left.

''MY HEADS NOT BIG!''Zim could hear Dibs screams from the hall a giggle escaping his that Dib head it never stopped growing Zim swore that thing would block out the sun one day.

''Its a good thing I hid the ship near my dorm.''He said going into some bushes were his voot was was a little small but he will manage after all he installed a hipper drive witch will take him to Irk in no time!In the corner was siting GIR playing with his piggy. Zim locked GIR in there so he wouldn't have to deal with him.

''HI YAH MASTA!''The small bot screamed.''What ya doin?

''Were leaving for Irk GIR''Zim started warming up the engine and soon the were out of Earth's orbit.

''OHHH then im gonna sing the doom song!''GIR said ready to start singing but Zim cut him of.

''How about I just play some of my CD's?''Zim said popping in a CD labeled Indestructible.(WARNING IM A DISTURBED FAN GIRL ALL HAIL DAVIDS AMAZING VOCALS)Zim had goten to quite like this Earth music called loved playing it when Dib was studying.

''Woooo I LOVES THIS SONG''GIR started headbanging singing along to 'inside the fire'

***two hours later on Irk***

Zim just landed on the 'duh' landing bay.

''Were here!''Zim said turning of the music and opening the Voot cruisers jumped of right away but Zim had a little trouble getting his leg out.

''Here let me help you sir''A service drone said trying to help his leg was free the drone asked for his name such is protocol the answer nearly made his squeedly spooch fly out do a loop,break dance and come back to give him a was Zim the shortest Irken alive Zim.

''Z-z-zim t-t-he Zim the on-ne on Eath.''He asked making sure he wasn't hearing raised a invisible eyebrow at this.''Yes that Zim now get out of our way.''Zim said walking past the drone GIR following behind him.

'''Ugh I have got to stop drinking so much!''The drone said rubbing his head.

''Waaaaahoooooooo ima chinchilla-gose '''GIR screamed it a good thing Zim had him on a leash or all hell would break lose.

'''That's a new one.''Zim said to his little buddy once you get used to him GIR was actually kinda cute.

''So where we gonna go masta?''GIR squealed''Are we gonna have tacos?

''No GIR were going to the Tallest hall.''Zim said walking towards the palace getting looks from everyone and the occasional whisper of 'Who is that?'.

''Ohhhh whatsthat!''GIR spat out almost to fast to understand.

''That is where the statues of all our past Tallest are located.''They had just reached the entrance to the

Palace.

''Oh um hello sir?'A guard said getting a little nervous at the sight of such a tall he was used to the tallest but they were the only tall Irken's he had ever seen.''I'm going to need a ID scan.''He said handing him the put his hand on the pad for a scan and returned it.

''Lets you are...''The guard froze antenna up and eyes as wide as dinner plates.''Umm you might have to do it again because heheh...It says your Zim.

''Well why do you think that is so?''Zim bent down to be at his eye level and continued inside dragging GIR along who had started eating some of the decorations. Behind him the guard was this close to passing other guard giving him a weird look.

''Whats with you?''He asked.

''That was Z-z-z..''The guard stammered''Spit it out man!''The other said shaking his friend.

''ZIM!''His friend was laughing at him now.''Man you drank way to much today!Come on our shift is over ill take you home.''He said patting his friend on the shoulder.

*inside *

''Woooo we're here. HEY TALL PEOPLE!''GIR waved to the statues not realizing they can't talk.

''Come on GIR I want do something over there.''Zim pointed to where the statues of Miuki and Spork were walked over to the statues Zim bowed in front of the two.

''I.. I'm not sure what to say It was the one who created the yeah im sorry for that and um... everything I guess.''He said drooping two Lidoffad (Irken flower of forgiveness) under they're were very expensive and rare Zim went through a lot of trouble to find these. Why

guilt I guess but im not Zim so we will never know.

''Now lets pay a visit to the Tallest shall we GIR?''He looked down the tiny bot had somehow managed to get on top of Spork head and was sucking on it,he hopped off and yelled.''YAY WE GONNA GO PLAY WITH THE FLOATY PEOPLE!''

''Lets see they are probably taking photos with fans!Aha here go.''He said walking toward them._''Ok this is it I wander what they're reaction will be who cares its gonna be awesome!'' _

Zim walked up to them and Just heard Purple say.''Hey do you think Zim will actually come?''

''Why my taller(the tallest are 6'6 Zim is 6'3 he has the right to call them his taller)do you not remember what Zim looks like?''They turned around to be greeted by Zim barely having to look up at them.

''GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!''The Tallest both screamed almost losing balance and falling on a citysen.

''Aww come on im not that ugly.''He joked.

''ZIM!''Purple was poking Zim in the chest checking if this was some kind of it was real he was real how the fuck!

''Last time I checked. Yes I AM ZIM!''He screamed everyone staring at him now. Wide eyed and I think someone even fainted.

''What the BLORCH!If you are Zim where's that crappy SIR we gave you.''He asked a smug smile on his face this is obviously some kind of prank.

''On your leg Red.''The 'fake' Zim pointed it was GIR Quietly nom nom noming on Reds robe.

''HI FLOATY!''He squeaked! Seeing this Red ACTUALLY fainted.

''Oh great now you made him faint!''Purple said a little this was great black mail!

**Ok the end of this chap had me rolling on the floor! So review if you like it if you don't... I don't really want em!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi ya well yup this is it the AWESOME chapter 3 but before we begin a question for you guys and some thank uz.**

**Musicture- *rubs back of neck nervously* heheh thank you**

**thedeathchandelier: you know most girls(well the ones I know) would kill you if you called them 'dude' me I like being called dude (I mean why not. Whats those girls problems) and im glad you likes the story. ^-^**

**sakiko of soleana- sometimes I want to mangle this key board with its own cable BUT im on a laptop so I can't. And the other one is wireless -_-''!**

**Now my Q do you guys listen to music when you write? I find it kind of hard to write without it is it just me...HUH IS IT ME?HUH?HUH?**

Normal POV

''Ugh what happened?''Red said getting up from the ground and dusting himself off.

''Me.''Zim said once Red was standing. Now he on Irk?Red was hoping this was some kind of horrible nightmare world!Yeah that has to be it.

''Its ok its ok this is just a a minute i'll wake up cuddling a hot female.''Red said taking a deep breath and closing his he opened them Zim was still there!''What the hell Zim!''

''You are shocked no?'' He said.

''Yeaaaaah... how'd you get so tall Zim?''Purple said. Pointing at him still in a state of extreme awe.

''Not Zim will be going now see you at the speech!''Zim waved and dragged GIR to some random Tallest still standing there.

''Well this is bad.''Said Purple looking over to his friend.

''Tell me about it.''Red mumbled but then an idea hit him like a bag of bricks to the face.(oh how I want that to happen)''Hey Purple!How tall does one have to be to become a parole officer?''

''Um... Over 5'7 I ?What are you thinking Red?''He asked his friend.

''Because I just got a great idea!GUARDS!''Red yelled at some guards and they came over to their leaders in a flash.

''Yes my Tallest Red sir.''The guard saluted.

''I want you to bring prisoner number:6143 to the big speech.''He said leaning a little bit to wards the shock filled every ones eyes even Purples.

''Are you mad MAN!''Purple said waving his hands dramatically in the air.''She will kill us!''

''Not if she's on another you getting this Pur?''He looked at his friend smiling a toothy grin.

''I see what you mean... sort of.''Purple said completely ruining the made Red face all the stupid.

''I'll explain later.''He said putting his hand on Purples shoulder.''So come on go.

''Ok sir come on troops!''The guard ordered the others and they took of. Their faces showing worry as if they were being sent on a sue-aside could be so bad about prisoner 6143?

***Prisoner 6143's cell***

*Prisoner 6143's POV*

So long since i've seen the outside suck in this damn seven years I think but that's not important I'm sure you want to hear my story well okay. Its your funeral not mine.

I'm Dev eye color dark green height 5'9 age 23 why am I here?Very interesting story you see I was a scientist one day two Irkens came to me and asked me to make a height serum. I know crazy right?So I made it and had to test it on my self cuz my employers were to cowardly. Whats so scary about the 44% chance of growing a second head?Or a tail?I really don't get I tried it and it worked after some perfecting I gave it to grew to an amazing height of 6'6 the bad thing they have some miner personality I have a glitch?Well mines a bit more serious.

I used to be this nice girl with the weird antenna that are curled one liked me and wanted to work with now im this psycho,angry,cold-halfhearted,violent person who every one fears.

But back on topic after they became Tallest they busted me and when I said I made them tall they said I was lying and looked me up me defect ruined my name AND I NEVER GOT MY MONEYS!On the bright side I got a great tattoo on my back it says 'killer chick' with a pic of my holding a gun pointing towards you.

Thats about it and now I sit here in my I don't have a cell mate the last three disappeared and they didn't send another after that.

''Hey lunch time.''I said seeing my friend Dasa the food only one that ever talks to she wasn't scared I don't know but I do know she believes me about the Tallest.

''Hey Dev I have some great news for you!You're head is gonna blow!''She said sliding the plate into the opening.

''Are those douche bags dead?''I asked smiling.

''Sadly your being set free on parole!''She said jumping up in joy man she sure is hipper.

''What?Are you yanking my antenna?For real!''I said getting up from where I was with such speed I left skid marks on the floor.

''Yes now eat up!''She said pointing to my tray.

''Not hungry.''I said.

''Ok guards payed me to put you in the straight jacket and the muzzle and...''I cut her of now.

''Dasa I get it come in and do what you have to.I said Dasa was nice but sometimes she talks waaaay to Dasa did what she had to and then the guards took me away.


	4. Chapter 4

Zim sat in the banished section with all the others,one of them had a giant robot arm and battle scars while the others looked sort of normal. Probably banished for bumping into the Tallest or something equally stupid. Zim swears sometimes they gust banish Irkens for fun.

''Welcome!''The announcer yelled into the mic.''Welcome to the BIG SPEECH!Under your seats you have a Lidoffad witch to throw at your Tallest when they get here.''Not only did the Lidoffad mean im sorry but it also meant respect.

Every one reached under they're chairs and grabbed the flowers getting ready to trow them.

''So without further ado THE ALMIGHTY TALLEST!''He said making way for his leaders witch were showered with millions of flowers except for the banished Irkens none of them threw flowers. Why would they?

''Hello fellow Irkens and you banished guys over there.''Red said greeting the audience witch was going wild by now.

''We are gathered here today to celebrate our selves...''Purple blundered out.

''And our former Tallest's!''Red them look less selfish.''Today we have decided to give one of our prisoners a second how good we are to you?Bring her to the stage.''

Dev was pushed on to the stage wearing a high-tech straight-jacket and muzzle. With two guards standing beside her.

''Well hello Red,Purple you haven't changed a bit. Still as ugly as a Blorch rat.''She mocked. Trying to break free.

''I see your still as horrible as ever Dev.''Purple said pointing a finger at her.

''Ohhh great come back im shaking in ma boots.''She said making her feet shake like she was actually scared.

''Shut it...traitor!''Red said slapping her across the face. This made her furious,getting ready to charge at him she was shocked by the guards. Collapsing to the floor on her knees as Red and Purple laughed.

''So now like we said one of you will be her parole officer. Well the taller ones any way.''He said pointing to a screen. On said screen were the faces of possible candidates.

They kept switching until it finally stopped at a old photo of Zim. On this photo Zim was his old short self and was smiling a wide grin trying not to move but of course when has he ever sat still for more then 6 seconds.

''Well I guess your going with Zim. Beam him to the stage!''Purple ordered and Zim was on the stage in seconds.

''This is the shrimp who caused all that chaos?Not so little any more is he?''If Dev knows one thing. It is that the Tallest ain't happy with Zim's new height.

''Oh shut up!''Both Tallest screamed at her.

''This is not fair,Why do I have to babysit her?''Zim pointed at Dev.

''BABYSIT!''Kid im older then you by six years!''Dev screamed at him extremely ticked of. How are those two gonna stand each other?Soon a full scale argument of shouts broke lose.

''Just go already!''Red said getting sick of they're bickering. Like smeets those two.

Soon Zim,GIR and Dev were teleported to the hangar where Zims tiny cruiser was.

''Well this is a problem.''Zim said looking at the tiny cruiser.

''No!Really I had no idea.''Dev kicked the thing out of well out of annoyance.

''Mastah I won't move much that way there will be room for the scary-lady 2.''GIR said giving Dev a new nickname.

''We don't have much of a choice. Do we?''Dev looked at Zim with confused face.

''Hop in we should be on Earth in 3 or 4 hours.''Zim jumped in taking the wheel.

The entire trip to Earth was filled with:''Get your foot out of my eye''or''Where'd you learn to drive a crash course!''and of course''TAQUITOS!''( I give you cookie if you can guess who said what)

After all that The Voot finally had made her self a latex mask with nose ears and dark green hair using some pictures. She wanted to make one for Zim insisting that his disguise is stupid but of course people didn't notice anyway so there was no point.

''So your making me stay in a tiny room with a filthy humanoid?''Dev questioned Zim folowing him down the stopped at the door across Zims.

''Yes you are saying with the Dib sister over there and I am in this room. Oh and you will have to attend classes our schedules are the same.(with a lil tweaking and hacking anything is posible)''Zim pointed to both rooms.

Dev looked at her room on the door with spray paint was written Gaz's room!

''No way!Im not sharing a room with a monkey''Dev screamed at Zims face.

''Well you have to!''He screamed back.

''No!''She pushed Zim slightly making him stumble.

''Look I don't like this any more then you do but you will have to bear with the semester is over.''Zim was getting frustrated at Dev's attitude. Can't she just listen.

After a while Gaz got tired of the screaming and came out of her room to make them shut up.

''Will you two SHUT UP!''Gaz roared making Zim and Dev stop they're arguing.

''Ah Gaz human meet your new roommate Dev.''Zim pushed Dev towards Gaz.

''Oh great another alien witch my brother is gonna obsess about.''She rolled her eyes remembering how Dib first acted when he met Zim.

''How did you know...''Dev trailed of.

''PAK. I wonce had to help Zim retrieve his I guessed you were Irken.''Gaz said pointing at Devs Pak.

''Ok... First Zim you an just don't bug me stink beast and we'll get along just fine.''She said walking into the room.

''She seems nice.''Gaz said also heading into their room.

''Any one else think those two will be best friends soon.''Zim chuckled and went into his own room.

**What chaos will happen next im thinking KABLOEY.**

On the massive

''Well that went well.''Said Red leaning on his chair when suddenly said chair blew up and they were both covered in vanilla pudding.

''ZIIIIIIIIIM!''Red and Purple screamed in anger.

*on Earth *

Zim was currently showing the video feed back from his hidden camera to Dev both Irkens were Busting their asses,roling on the floor.

**Consider that a bonus for being so awesom!**


	5. Sorry it kind of short

**Me:Hi ya sorry I haven't and stuff.**

**Dev:Your exams ended last Friday.**

**Me:Ya well I was busy!**

**Dev:Busy doing what?**

**Me:Stuff...**

**Dev:Tell us now.*randomly pulls out a math book***

**Me:EEEVIIIILLL!Ok fine I was playing Apollo Justice:A. so DANM sorry for not updating sooner please forgive.**

''Sooo...''Gaz started.''Apparently Zim knows you and I assume your an alien two?''Dev turned to her grabbing her shirt collar.

''How do you know about this?Man that idiot can't go one second without screwing up.''She lifted Gaz slightly giving her a death glare that matched up to her own.

''No one but me and my brother knows ok?Oh and unless you want to be stalked like he does to Zim.''Dev raised an eyebrow at this.''He thinks Zim is still trying to take over the planet but he gave up on that one years ago. But yeah you should be careful.''

Dev set Gaz down on the ground not dropping her glare.

''Not bad humanoid you didn't even flinch.''She said extending her hand towards Gaze's.''Any one who can do that is a welcome friend.''

''Yeah this could work.''Gaz accepted Dev's handshake.

***te next day Dev's first um... what do you call them classes or lectures or are they two different things I really do not know***

''So please welcome miss Devon.''The teacher gestured for her to walk in and so she did.''Would you like to say something to the student's?''

''Yea and it is...If you even try to hit on me or I see one spit ball or paper airplane in my general direction. I Swear you will wish you being ripped apart by some whack-job with a chainsaw instead of the hideous ville gory things I will do to is all.''She quietly sat down in the seat to Dibs left.

The whole population of the room was maddeningly silent even the profesor didn't make a he regained his composure and started the the while Dib was starring at Dev like a love struck puppy a very odd big headed puppy.'Wow that was that was I don't know what it was but it sure was hot'Dib thought to when Dev noticed his staring.

''Hey mud-rat you are gonna burn a whole in my skull.''She turned to face him.

''Uh... oh im sorry it's just your so...so..''Dib was caught man how embarrassing

''Why don't you meet me in in the old abandoned movie theater near here.''She flapped her eye lashes.''It'll be a horror show.''

''Sure sounds awesome.''He said all dreamy eyed.(i swear to the name of the mighty Kratos this is not a Dib/OC)

*later that day at the theater*

''Devon?Are you here?''He looked around in the saloon a old 80's horror flick was playing.''She got the projector working cool but it's still to dark to see.''

''Hello Dib.''A voice rang from a location unknown to Dib.

''Dev?''Is this some kind of prank?I don't get scared easy so just give up.''He said looking around when suddenly a shadow zoomed past him.''Dev this ain't funny.''Another one and this time he briefly saw it on the screen.

''But don't you wan't to play Dib.I wan't to play don't you?''Something touched his turned around but nothing suddenly singing was heard.

''Devi had a small toy she giggled and played filled with joy.''Dib was nearing scared shitlles by turned around Dev's figure was next to the screen (She's all black mkay)what was strange was that there were things sticking out of her head.''But then came a mean his boot he crushed the is now very sad and when that happens she gets very bad.''Four sharp legs sprouted from her back.''With a rock she hit the boy(hard on the noggin thus killing him).A lesson to all STAY AWAY FROM MY TOY!''She leaped at screen flashed revealing her out of her disguise.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHH!''Dibs bloody scream could be heard for tried to run but was pounced Dev now facing him she said ''Prepare to die.''She was just going to strike him when the lights turned on and she got of him. Dev eminently started rolling on the floor laughing. Zim came up to them a camera in hand barely sustaining his giggles. Dibs face was a mix of pure shock and embarrassment.

''Nice...one he is totally not sleeping tonight.''Zim couldnt stand it no more and was soon clutching his squeedlly spooch.

''MY FRIKEN ORGANS MAN THEY HURT!''Dev screamed.

''ALIEN!''Dib finally snapped out of it.

''Yeah yeah like I give a shit.''She got up still giggling.

''This is so going on MooTube.''Zim showed the footage.

''You you tricked me filthy alien scum.''

''Ok puss bag one thing to say...YOU SHOULDA SEEN YOUR FACE.''Dev pointed at him.''Can I kill him for real now?''


	6. Chapter 6

**Hakuna matata internet people from now on this is gonna be a chat room fic hilarity will ensure (at least that what im hoping for) as Zim Dev and probably Dib and oh yeah Gaz venture into the scary world of THE CHATTER BOX chat room. Yes I made the name up my self :).**

_Mothman has logged on.( dunno take a wild guess)_

_What-ever has logged on.(Dev)_

_Irken1857 has logged on.(Zim)_

Mothman:Irken?...ZIM!

Irken1857:Yes Dib-worm.

Mothman:I will see through this plan of yours. What ever it is!

Irken1857:I have not tried to take over this filthy mud-ball in YEARS. What makes you think I will try to take it over now.

Mothman:Your new slave!

What-ever:Dib. I am not his slave he is my parole officer and you are roadkill when I'm done with you.

Mothman:I'm screwed.

Irken857:Not screwed id say shoved through a wall. Oh wait that means you are screwed! :D

What-ever:Actually I was thinking of trying some of the human bullying techniques. I heard about this thing called a swirly :)

Mothman:NOOOOO...

_What-ever has logged of in order to give Dib a swirly._

Mothman:Oh shi-

_Mothman has logged of connection interrupted._

Irken1857:Um...a) I'm all alone now and b)I did not warn Dev about the water.I GO HIDE SOMEWHERE!

All **I can do for now sorry don't have much time :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**. Hello boys and ghouls we sure are going to have some cross-over goodness in this chapter. Enjoy and REVIEW or imma send Dib to your house and he will do STUFF in it.**

**Gameslaverulez(Gaz)**

**Mothman(Dib)**

**Irken5871(Zim)**

**What-ever(Dev)**

**Space-ghost(Danny FENTON! :D)**

**Ravenesence (Sam)**

**Ilovemylaptop(Tucker)**

_What-ever has logged on _

_Irken5871 has logged on_

_Ilovemylaptop has logged on_

What-ever:You should have warned me ZIM!

Irken5871:sorry I forgot ***heheh***

What-ever:Sorry does not heal second degree burns.

Ilovemylaptop:Ouch...

What-ever:when I get my hands on Dib ILL...ILL...TEAR HIM LIMB ROM LIMB AND ROAST HIS INTESTINES ON A CAMP FIRE.:0

Ilovemylaptop:And here I thought Sam was the most terrifying thing to come from the earth.

Irken5871:Who said she was from earth XD

What-ever:Zim...you are the most pathetic excuse of a person I have ever met.

Irken5871:It was a joke calm down...or was it.

What-ever:The desire to kill you grows ever so much. But it's illegal so I have to stand you.

Ilovemylaptop:Something tells me you guys really like each other :D

What-ever:You try standing him.

Irken5871:I feel so loved

_Mothman has logged on_

_Ravenesence has logged on (why are they logging in at the same time oh sweet Jesus stop the madness...oh wait to late for that never mind.)_

Mothman:Um... h-hi Dev you still homicidal towards me...

What-ever:Prey I don't find you. You useless pile of humanoid shit.

Ravenesence:*reads above * Sooo Tucker im one of the scariest things on the planet.

Ilovemylaptop:Well you can be very is Danny coming

Ravenesence:No busy with you know.

Ilovemylaptop:Ahaah...

What-ever:Ohhh... Diiib.

Mothman:Yes.

What-ever:I see your hiding in the library.

Mothman:Oh sit she tracked my signal.

_Mothman has logged of_

What-ever:That's right you better run.

_W_hat-ever has logged of

Irken5871:This is to good to miss I am out of here.

_Irken has logged of._

Ravenesence:Danny called me we gotta help.

it.

_The chatroom is now empty_

_Ilovemoseywaffles has logged on _

Ilovemoseywaffles:BAAAACOOON!

_Ilovemoseywaffles has logged of._

**And remember STUFF in you house.**


End file.
